ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Johnny "The Legend" Johnson
ACW Profile Entrance Music: “Chalk Outline” by Three Days Grace Custom Entrance: The arena goes silent and a darkness falls over the crowd. The crowd begins a "Show Your Face" when the voice of Tony Montana from Scarface chimes in. "You don’t have the guts to be what you want to be. You need people like me. You need people like me so you can point your f&#@ing fingers and say that’s the bad guy. So… what that make you? Huh? You’re not good. You just know how to hide. How to lie. Me, I don’t have that problem. Me! I always tell the truth, even when I lie….." The guitar begins to strum to the song of “Say Goodnight to the Bad Guy” from Project 86. The guitar does gets a hard beat and the pyros pop on the entranceway. Pyros begin to fall from the ceiling in front of the entranceway and then out walks Johnny “The Legend” Johnson with Jordan Kashmir by his side. He’s in his wrestling gear: black boots, blue wrestling shorts and the latest “Just Legendary” t-shirt. He stops right in front of the entranceway and looks out into the crowd as the crowd really doesn’t know how to take him. Some cheer but there is more boos escaping the crowd than cheers. Johnny just shakes his head and begins to make his way towards the ring. When he gets to the ring Jordan walks up the steps first and then sits on the middle rope. Johnny then makes his way up the ring steps and ducks underneath the top rope. Johnny walks over towards the far corner and gets onto the middle turnbuckle and begins to jaw with the crowd. He then jumps off and makes his way over to the opposite corner and begins to do the same jawing with the crowd. Johnny then jumps off that turnbuckle and walks to the center of the ring and waits for his entrance music to stop. He then looks out into the crowd for a second and can hear more of the boos directed at him. He just begins to develop a sinister grin on his smile. He grabs Jordan by the hand and helps out the ropes. He then takes his shirt off, wipes his armpits with it and then throws it over his shoulder into the crowd. He then leans up against the closest turnbuckle corner. Basic Move Index: * Sambo slam * Belly to belly suplex * Short-arm clothesline * Stalled Brainbuster * Powerslam * Fireman’s Carry backbreaker * Muscle Twister * Full Nelson slam * Standing spine buster * Lifting DDT Trademark Moves:: * Cobra Clutch Backbbreaker * Running Powerslam * Straight-jacket lungblower * Manhattan Drop * Muscle buster * Short-armed clotheslines into chicken-wing jawbreaker into a complete shot. * Air Raid Crash * "Legendary Headache" (Curbstomp) Finisher(s): * “Just Legendary” (Go To Heaven) (http://www.wrestlingencyclopedia.com...GoToHeaven.wmv) * "Legendary Bomb" (vertical suplex blue thunder bomb) * "Legendary Clutch" (Dragon Clutch) * "The Bad Mamma Jamma" (Cliffhanger) (http://www.wrestlingencyclopedia.com...liffhanger.wmv) Character Gimmick: Johnny Johnson now is traveling a new life. One where his life isn’t just about him anymore. He has looked inside himself and found that he loves the wrestling business and loves the fans that look up to him and admire him. His high‘s use to be women, money and gambling. Now he has toned down that side of his life and is living to please the fans and try his damnest to make a name for himself in the wrestling history books. Character Attire: Johnson Wears blue wrestling boots and black wrestling shorts inside the ring. Wrestling Style: Power and technical wrestler Other Information: Banner Rep: Mr. Kennedy